


Emerald Dress

by ohmygodimagines



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Bill Hader/Reader - Freeform, Emmys, Established Relationship, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodimagines/pseuds/ohmygodimagines
Summary: You decided to wear an emerald green dress to the Emmys this year. It drove Bill absolutely mad, all he could think about was you. Sex at the Emmy’s was now checked off the list.





	Emerald Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ohmygodimagines!

Bill glanced at his watch for the fourth time in two minutes, the car outside honking thanks to his manager. “Y/N! We need to leave,” he calls, trying to keep calm. His anxiety was not cooperating with him, pacing the floor by the stairs. He nervously fidgeted with the hem of his coat sleeves looking up at the top of the stairs.

With a few grunts and complaints, his girlfriend emerged from the hallway, hiking up the embellished tulle skirt of her emerald green Elie Saab gown “I’m coming, I’m coming,” she mutters as she races down the stairs. She came down in a green flash, moving past him and stopped at the door.

Bill finally got to look at her, she was stunning. His breath caught in his throat when she turned and flashed a smile with her glossy pink lips. His eyes moved down and he instantly regretted it! Her breasts were pushed up to the gods, outlined beautifully with golden highlighter. Her curves were well defined by the velvet fabric of the bodice. “Bill?” her soft, concerned voice broke him out of the trance.

“Y-yeah,” he laughs nervously, shaking his head, “Ready?”

She chuckles and reaches for his hand, she starts to grimace “Black?” she questions with her nose scrunching, eyeing his black suit. He rolls his eyes and puts his hand on her back, his palm burning at the touch of her.

“We all can’t look as good as you, let’s go,” he guides her out the door and into the car. They had the entire spacious back seat to themselves, the black divisor up for privacy. Y/N drapes her legs over Bill’s lap, resting against the door. Her legs were tempting, her smooth skin calling for him to touch, his fingers delicately trace the skin of her calves. He wanted to go higher, car sex sounded very tempting to him, sure beat all the anxiety he would have if he tried to sneak away with her there.

“You could have worn green,” she comments, not looking up from her phone. The blue-eyed man rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

“I’ll let my stylist know” he laughs. His fingers started to climb higher, his hand started to disappear under the dark green tulle. It was dangerous territory.

“Bill? Don’t start something you can’t finish,” she smirks, her voice low and sultry. Bill pulls away and shifts in his seat, his cock straining in his dress pants. His thoughts were racing about how he could pin her to the door, tear that dress open and have his way with her. “Bill?”

“What?”

“You alright?”

“Nope,” he says simply. Y/N removes her legs and moves closer to him, chalking it up to nerves about the event. Her hands over his own, head rested on his shoulder. Bill didn’t have the heart to tell her that the Emmy’s were the last thing on his mind at the moment. It brought a blush to his own cheeks at the dirty thoughts he was having. He also prayed she didn’t notice the bulge in his pants.

On the carpet he somehow knew what to do with his hands, they were on her. Posing with someone else was easier than doing it alone. His hand was rested on her low back, dangerously close to her ass “Bill,” she warns through gritted teeth, he quickly moved it in response. He felt like a fish out of water when she left him to take her seat, his hands had nowhere to go. His poor hands, longing for her touch. ‘Keep it in check,’ he thinks to himself, the thought of her walking away, her ass on display just for him.

When he sat down and the show started the wheels were turning in his gorgeous head, how long commercials took, where the cameras were going to be set up. He was off and everyone around him knew it, thank god for him being in a situation where being nervous was normal. What would he give to get on his knees right there and then, slip his head underneath the skirt of her dress and eat her out in front of all these people? Y/N’s knee bumped into his on more than one occasion, her hand rubbing his inner thigh. He leaned in, his lips barely touching her “Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he says, repeating her words from earlier. Her Y/E/C eyes look around, checking before she turns to him. A smirk graced her lips, her face getting dangerously close to his.

“You started it, Bill. In the car.”

“Oh, Honey,” he whispers, “It started when you walked down the stairs.”

“Was it now?”

Bill chuckles lowly, his nose brushing her ear lobe “Well when you come out wearing that. Your tits on full display, your curves begging to be gripped while I fuck you. Yeah, Y/N you started it.” His words and the low rumble of his voice sent waves of pleasure to her core, she instantly closed her legs tightly. A fire was lit in the pit of her stomach. Before she could open her mouth so say something equally dirty, they began to announce the nominees for Bill’s category.

Of course, he won and Y/N proudly watched him give his speech. A pink blush was on his face, she had caused that. There wasn’t enough time for him to calm down before he had to stand up in front of all those people. They were all watching him, all the cameras were on him. Bill was eager to get off the stage.

Y/N sat there for what felt like forever, engaging in small talk with Alec until Bill came back from all the backstage chaos. When he did come back and did the standard thank yous for everyone that congratulated him “Alec, will you hold this? I-I need a drink,” he asked, handing his award over to his friend. “Come with me?” he asks you.

“I’m not really in the mood for a drink yet,” you answer, the candy from your purse was surprisingly filling. Bill lowered his eyebrows and held out his hand for you.

“Are you sure?” he nearly growled.

Her eyes widened, getting the hint. Her lips formed a tight line and nodded her head as she took his hand. He led her like she was being chased by a monster, his feet moving fast, dodging and weaving through the theatre to find somewhere semi peaceful. She picked up her dress and cursed the heels she wore trying to keep up with his long strides. “I can’t walk that fast,” she complained. Sher fast was was more like a jog. 

He eventually found an empty bathroom, pushing his girlfriend inside and locked the door. He didn’t check if it was empty, but it was thankfully. The bathroom was fancy with a plush deep blue couch, long marble countertop and beautiful chandelier that created rainbow patterns on her skin. 

As soon as Bill turned around, Y/N’s lips were on his with her arms around his neck to bring him down to her height. The kiss was sloppy and hungry, his hands on the sides of her face to bring her in closer. Breathing? Don’t know her. Their kisses were normally slow, passionate or just a quick peck but rarely were they ever needy and sloppy. He took in her lower lip, biting down gently as he pulled away briefly. He kissed her again and guided her backward. 

Y/N stumbled back towards the couch, their lips still connected. Bill put his hands on her hips and changed direction, making her bump into the marble counter. Was the couch easier and more comfortable? Absolutely. But the counter was so much fun, he didn’t have to bend down, and she could easily wrap her legs around him for support. His hands snaked behind her to unzip her dress but was met with a disapproving groan. The man starts away with an annoyed look.

“Do you know how long it took me to get into that?” She pants, pulling away from the kiss. Bill looked down at her with lust blown eyes, his neat hair was starting to fall apart. He slowly dragged the zipper down, completely ignoring her protests.

“I will help you get back into it,” he tells her, his hands dipping inside the now open dress, feeling the warm skin of her back. 

“Fine,” she grunts, reconnecting their lips and pulling the dress down, letting it pool at her feet. Bill kicks it away and hoists her onto the countertop. She shivers at the cold stone hitting her butt and legs “Bill,” he moans when he attaches himself to her neck. Sucking and biting, he wanted to leave territorial marks on her, marking her as his and only his, letting all these fucking people see. ‘Remember where you are’ his conscious reminded him. Fuck his conscious.

Y/N hastily took off his black jacket, tossing it in the same pile as her dress. His bow tie was next then it was the hassle of getting the buttons to his dress shirt undone “Don’t rip it,” he growls, her skin between his teeth.

“I won’t,” she tells him. Grinning when she finally gets it off she leans back to look at him “You’re hot,” she whispers, staring at his torso. Not bad for a dad in his 40s. He was hot in every sense of the word every part of him was a flame. He was hot and needy for her, his cock begging for release. Bill slides in between her soft legs while she fiddles with his belt, nearly popping off the button of his pants when she gets it open.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her, unhooking her bra with ease. The womans heart flutters at his words, helping him toss her lacey black bra into the pile of clothes. Her nipples harden when the cold air hits her, a small light moan escapes her lips. Bill reaches forward, the soft skin of her breasts covered by his large hands “Fuck,” he groans as she squeezes and caresses them.

“We don’t have much time,” she says. Bill shakes his head and drops to his knees eagerly, the tall man still at perfect height as he grabs her legs and pulls her closer to him. His fingers wrap around her thin panties, pulling them down in one motion. Just another thing for the growing pile. “Bill please!” she says, almost commanding him.

He laughs lowly and teasingly runs his tongue up her slit. She cries out and for a moment she’s the one who doesn’t know what to do with their hands “Fuck! Bill,” she cries out before tugging at his soft hair. Her grip tightens and holds his head there, not that he minded.

“Keep it down,” he warns, his tongue lapping at her sensitive clit. He sucks and laps at her wet folds, her hips bucking to meet his actions. Hearing the moans escaping her lips drove him crazy, one hand was pressed against her stomach to keep her still while the other was reaching inside his pants. “We’re running out of time. Not that I’m complaining,” she pants.

Bill rises and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand “You are.” That was the hottest thing she’d ever seen in her life. His pants and boxers hung low on his lips, cock swollen and leaking at the tip, a single lock of dark brown hair fell on his glistening forehead, chest rising and falling rapidly “Tell me what you want, Babe,” he smirks, giving his cock slow strokes.

“Fuck me, Bill,” she answers, pouting her lips. The actor smirks and lines up his throbbing member to her pussy that was dripping with arousal. He slowly and teasingly guides it up and down her folds, circling around her clit “Bill I swear to god,” she growls. He continued to tease her, the head of his cock entering her before pulling out quickly. “Bill!”

“Alright, alright,” he sighs and slowly pushes into her, her walls opening around him. “Fuck you feel so good,” he moans, putting his head on her shoulder. She digs her painted fingernails into his back, fighting back a loud moan, she loved when they didn’t use a condom his cock felt amazing inside her. When he bottoms out, he kisses her shoulder “Are you ready?” he asks gently. Bill Hader, ever the gentleman. She nods and smiles up at him lovingly, he places a kiss to her forehead and starts to thrust slowly.

She could feel every ridge of his long shaft as he moved back and forth, his tall stature hovered over her. She kissed his chest, attempting not to be too oud “Fuck! Bill, you feel so good,” she moans.

“Shh, don’t let them hear you,” he tells her, putting his arms around you. He wasn’t going to last long, with their low grumbles and moans filling the air, her heat clenching around him. Slapping skin was music to her ears, his low moans were a melody.

“Fuck. Right there. Right there, Bill. Shit,” she moans, throwing her head back when he speeds up. Her moans become incoherent as he mercilessly pounds into her. Her swollen clit rubbing against the top of his shaft as he pulled out before going back in. His grip on her waist tightens, not caring if his fingers left bruises, she didn’t mind. She loved the bruises he left from sex, especially when she got dressed in front of her full-length mirror and he could see his handy work. Bill normally wasn’t rough when it came to sex, his bruises were like prizes to her.

“I’m going to cum,” he moans breathlessly.

“Cum inside me. I need you,” she says in return. He takes one of his hands and rubs her clit with his thumb quickly. He liked when they came at the same time, it was romantic, even in this setting. Her orgasm was approaching, she could feel the tingles in her thighs and the tightness in her stomach. She leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck, her lips getting close o his ear “I need your cum, Bill.” His thumb was circling relentlessly on her clit, the pad of the thumb pressing into the sensitive nub to the point where it almost hurt. Her orgasm washed over her violently, she moaned loudly not caring who heard on the other side.

That statement and her moans did it for him. His abs tightened and his pace quickened, his own orgasm building as a string of moans and her name left his lips. Strings of warm cum coated her insides, his hips crashing into hers at his fastest pace. His head was thrown back and his muscles tightened, his thrusts came to a slow end and a blissful smile was on his face.

His spent body gently collapsed onto hers, their sweaty bodies melding together. “I love you,” Bill pants, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you too,” she replies, her fingers running through his messy hair. She looked up at the clock on the wall “You have to present soon,” she reminds him.

“Shit,” he complains, wanting to enjoy the afterglow. His body started to calm down now that he got what he wanted and he was sure she got what she wanted too. Her pleased smile followed with her as he helped her off the counter, leaning on him for support. Her legs were still wobbly as they got dressed, and Bill did as promised and helped her back into the dress. “It’s a fucking dress, it shouldn’t be this hard!”

Hand in hand they walked out of the bathroom, avoiding the glare of anyone who was around. Everyone didn’t mind them, just going about their normal business. Holy shit they got away with it. Bill grabbed two glasses of champagne and lead them back to their seats.

Alec looked over at their smiled and flushed faces, he leaned over to Bill and raised an eyebrow “Did you guys just have sex?” Bill brought the flute of champagne up to his lips and smirked, his shoulders shrugged. He’d never tell.


End file.
